The Journey for Heroes
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: Imagine a boy who had all the powers of super man yet none of his life. Boy is nothing like Clark. He exists in our world and no other heroes. Follow him as he lives in life and discovers his role in life. Almost no relation to original story of superman. New way of getting powers. M Because i'm not sure were it will go.
1. A Start

Chapter 1: A start

This story starts in Port Townsend, a small town in Washington. This tranquil little town is at the edge of the U.S., to its direct north is Canada a mere 2 hour boat ride away. This town is the place to be, if you're someone focusing on the latest trends and wish to accepted wearing what you want, or be an elderly person wishing to have a quiet retirement life. This town has it all; cold winters to warm summers, a pizza joint called Water Front which will be the best pizza you will ever taste, seriously try it, and markets where farmers can go to sell their produce to the people.

The town is quite spread out you would need some kind of transportation to meet anyone else. There are hill all over, the high school is built on top of a hill, which makes it a pain in the ass to try and climb it if your walking. Here everyone knew everyone, the Jacksons knew the Phils and so on ad so forth. The kids here grew up knowing each other their friendship grows stronger as time goes by. I know what you are thinking the new kid there would probably not make many friends, well that's not a problem everyone was nice there so even someone completely new would make friends extremely quickly.

Now to introduce me, Ahahm, hello nice to met you my name is Callorus Iro Aegle. But please call me Cal, everyone does, i don't know why my name if perfectly nice even if it is kind of long. Many of my friend my brown skin is kind of chocolate and my eyes green like jade. Port Townsend is my home I've lived here for years. I know the roads like the back of my hand, the trails like my name and the people like my family. The days here pass by as a blur and time is always on the fast track in life here. One day my parents, my sister and I came here to make a fresh start in life.

I was 11 and my sis 13. Kerensa Aysu Aegle, or Keren, like every other teenager, hated it here 'the sky is dull', she used to complain. She has my mom's pale skin and my dads green eyes like me. She left her friends behind in New York when we came here and could never properly let go of them. I was there for her, I acted as an outlet for her anger and complains. Soon she began to love it here, the place had that affect on people, and made friends. We slowly stopped talking and I was okay with that though I was sad at first we were never close so when she started talking to me, even if it was to complain, I loved spending time with my sister. My mother and father taught me what was right and raised me to be what i wanted to be.

My mom, Megan Lis Aegle, taught me love, and how to value people and treat everyone equally. She has pale white skin and brown eyes so dark it looks black. Me and my sister has her black hair, my sisters is strait but my is curly. One day a boy at my elementary school started a fight with another student, as the fight proceed the boy called the student the n-word ,as i soon learnt to call it, This, as you would imagine, caused a big problem and chaos issued. I went home that day and asked my mother what that meant she just said "It means the person who used it is a coward." I did learn what it meant and I released she was right that boy was a coward. She however has a short temper and most of the cases me and my dad would be i the full front of her Rage mode, as my dad calls it, she usually has a pretty good reason to though, we always let her do as she pleases when she got like this.

My dad, Kaluen Aegle, you could say is a bigger version of me. He's sarcastic to a point it annoys everyone, and quite a funny person if you can get his jokes. My dad is Indian/Irish, so he has brown skin and green eyes. He, however unlike the rest of us,has brown hair which is curly like mine. He's a fitness junkie and could be the most ripped 40 year old man in this town, yup my moms one lucky lady, or at least that's what my dad keeps telling her. My dad like my mom taught me love and also what to do with my life. Thankfully my mom wanted me to make up my own mind on what to do, if not I would probably be exactly like a mini him. He loves magic, and had me fooled till I 11 years old that he could fly.

My parents met when my mom was backpacking through Europe. She came from Smallvile, Kansas so she wanted to out and see the world. My dad lived in India with his dad and went to Ireland to met his distant relatives, he never knew his mom she did during birth, so when her side of her family called he responded immediately. One night my dad had the brilliant idea to try and sneak into an old castle that was abandoned, and my mother also had the same idea. It really is a pain having two troublesome parents some time Keren and I have to act like the adults. Seriously they once tried pouring glue and confetti on the new couple in town as a way of saying hello. Away back to my story, my dad climbed the outer wall and crawled in through a window, my mom walked over chains and 'Do Not enter' sigh and used used the front door, it wasn't locked.

They met on the highest tower my mom got there first, as you could imagine how long my dad took to climb the outer wall, and was starring out at the full moon over head through an open window. My dad ,having finally managed to climb all the way here, could only stop and stair at what he saw. My mom didn't notice he was there and continued watching the moon. "She looked so beautiful," I remember my father tell us one day when we were young, " She was sweating having carried her back pack all the way up the stairs but that didn't matter to me. Her skin shined, reflecting the moons light, her hair looked black enough to fade into the night and i felt like could swim in her eyes. She was so beautiful." My father sighed as he sank into his chair, remembering the memories. Out of the kitchen my mom's voice rang out, "Honey did you just use the past tense?" My dad straightened as he released what he did and squeaked like a mouse, that night my dad slept on the couch.

Away way they met fell in love and years later got married.

My mom and dad felt New York would make us one of those snooty city kids so they brought us to Port Townsend or PT. It worked and we grew up great, I cant imagine us like one of those people now. My sister left one year ago having graduated she decided to spend a year back packing through Europe hoping to find her 'one' like our parents did. Last we heard she was some where in France, tracking the Illuminati, ya right, she got dads sense of humor in case you guys couldn't tell. I'm right now in high school my Junior year. My days have been boring without my sis but no day has ever been boring here. My journey is just beginning.

The first day of snow my family has a tradition, snow war. My friends and neighbors came over with their family wearing their winter armor-i mean clothes. At 10 am there were 12 families in front our yard. The war ground spread 3 blocks each family got a piece and a flag the winner is the family who manages to get the most flags by stealing or knocking the enemy out-family out, damn i should not think of this as a war. My mom is this years judge, meaning she gets to sit on a chair on our house roof, and watches everyone through binoculars. The position doesn't really do much it was just made so that my mom wont play snow war. Last year she went berserk, because it was my sisters last snow war and wanted to make it memorable, and knocked out 4 family's out cold needless to say we won that years match so we made the rule up to prevent something like that from happening again, also the family who were knocked out finally woke up and told they would never play again if my mom was playing, so yeah that.

"You guys ready!?" my mom shouted through her microphone. The players gave their OK and the war began.

* * *

K guys im done with my first story just starting i hope you gus liked it there will be more in the later chapters, please tell me what you all think. Review, the superman part will come soon.


	2. How to save a life

Chapter 2

My dad and I got ready and ran behind our house. There are trees and bushes here so they gave us cover, my dad and I started making snow balls and hid in the bushes and waited for our victims. First were the Jetsons,they had it coming I mean who were's pink to snow war come on!

Then the Ricksons fell to our might and stealth tactics, or they might have tripped and fell and we just got lucky. The Simpsons were next, and no before you ask they aren't yellow, god you guys and your twisted sense of it was just us and the Rogers.

The family of four hide behind a snow barrier. The youngest named Mila packed the snow for her parents and brother. The brother, Jake, and father, bob, threw them while the mother just hide she wasn't really a snow throughing type of person. My dad and I hide behind a tree which had a large truck protecting us from the snow balls. My dad was on the tree branches packing some ice. I sat down under a tree branch hidden from view, so if I ever got attacked I could just shack the snow off the branch causing it to fall on the assailant stupid enough to attack me.

"You ready for this son?!" my dad screamed on the top of his voice.

"I't now or never right?!" i screamed back.

I stood up and trough a ball at the snow barrier of the Roger's, and then after some time through another one. "Hey!" came a voice as Jake stood up to trough snow back at me, I guessed he would have thought my dad through the second snow ball and that now we were empty, but as soon as he stood my dad got him on his right shoulder.

After Jake left there were three. mommy Roger though she could run and got up but we both got her on her back. She looked back giving us the evilest look she could muster and went inside for some hot coco with my mom. I quickly went back to spot under the tree branch and waited for the next one.

The dad was strong in his troughs and nearly got my dad up on the tree. My dad however being the clumsy person he was fell down on the snow the daughter stood up and went to get my dad with a ball.

As my dad got up he saw the silhouette of a angry 15 year old girl she through the ball and my dad's face got a face full of snow ouch I thought. I got her back though and as soon as she and my dad left for my house I turned and saw her father. His hand drew back as he aimed the ball at me and started to through at me. My brain worked in over drive.

Objective: escape attack

Secondary: Neutralize threat

My body worked quick as my subconscious took over. My left leg kicked the truck of the tree pushing away from the incoming snow ball. I rolled and the moment my chest faced down I graded snow in my right arm drew it back and threw without even looking up to see where it would go.

The effort took two seconds. I looked up and saw Mr. Roger covered in snow which fell from the branch over him when I kicked the tree to get away. I just stopped and stared at what happened never in all my life had my brain worked so fast.

"Good job Cal" said Mr. Rogers through the snow he shocked it off and went back inside hoping to get out off the cold. He turned and saw me just starting of into space, "What happened? Cal are you alright?" I just pointed at the sky at what got me stumped. coming towards us was a black rock but as it got closer it grew bigger I realized what it was. I was stumped Why exactly was a giant wheel coming towards me I wondered. I looked over me and saw a plane falling on fire it looked like it would make it to the port and fall there I turned and saw the plane go passed the house.

I turned and remembered 'the Wheel!' I looked at Mr. Rogers as he stared at the line of fire that followed the falling plane and screamed "Mr. Roger run!"

He turned and looked at me like a dumb struck zombie. He quickly turned and ran to the house, I ran like a mad man to the house to warn them about the incoming missile. But them bang! grass flew as something passed through the lawn my body flew like a rag doll lead by my chest.

I couldn't hear, that loud silence filled me.

My eyes a blur as they still didn't adjust, my head pained i felt like it was about to shut down.

I didn't want to sleep i felt like i would die if i did. I struggled to open my eyes just to have to fight to close it.

I saw out of the comer of my eye a red and blue figure the colors just swirled as they approached me.

I wanted to see what it was i struggled just then i felt a pain in my stomach like something just stabbed me.

The colors came close to me i heard only a few words as the words pierced the deafening silence "Don't...give...forgive...love...hope...goodbye."

As the words swirled in my head the colors walked away from me i saw only one thing before i fainted a red shield with a red S inside it.

* * *

So guys it took some time but that only because of school and shit. and for the longest time i was uninspired this helps but i need reviews suggestion and anything eles you guys can give.


End file.
